


When We Were Young

by griffinsmedici



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffinsmedici/pseuds/griffinsmedici
Summary: Abby and Marcus had known each other most of their lives, growing up in a small town on the outskirts of Chicago, Arkadia. They’d always been practically inseparable since they were children, so when they started dating it wasn’t a surprise. But then they go to college and everything changes.Now it's twenty years later and Marcus returns home.
Relationships: Abby Griffin & Clarke Griffin, Abby Griffin & Jake Griffin, Abby Griffin & Marcus Kane, Abby Griffin & Raven Reyes, Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Callie Cartwig & Abby Griffin, Charmaine Diyoza & Abby Griffin, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Indra & Marcus Kane, Marcus Kane & Vera Kane
Comments: 35
Kudos: 39





	1. Welcome to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "when we were young" by Adele and suddenly I had this prompt so I decided to write it. It's not the best, but oh well I'm just trying and practice makes perfect right.  
> Hope you enjoy!

It was early in the morning when Abigail Griffin closed her front door behind her. She looked dreadfully miserable as well as tired. A soft sigh left her lips and she rubbed her temples while walking towards her brand-new car, a gift from her mother for her forty fifth birthday.   
The doctor had barely slept that night, her mind preferring to go back again and again to that awful fight she’d had with Jake. The fact that he’d chosen to sleep in the spare bedroom rather than next to her and hadn’t even said goodnight had not made it better... It happened quite often lately, the two of them fighting. At this point, it seemed to be all their marriage was about. The littlest things were enough to make both of their tempers flare. What was worse to Abby, however, was the distance that had gradually grown between them, the passion that had died out.

She couldn’t remember when the gap had started to grow, but now it was there, always present and it made her terribly unhappy. It made all three of them unhappy, but neither her nor Jake wanted to admit that their marriage had failed. They’d become masters in keeping up appearances, in pretending that they were the perfect family everyone dreamt of having.

Abby opened the door of her car and got in. These days she was extremely glad to go to work, happier than she’d ever been before.

After a ten minute drive, she pulled up on the parking lot of the Arkadia hospital, where she worked as a surgeon. She was quite proud of her job, had worked a lot to get to the “top” of the hospital positions, not that she did it for that reason, but it was gratifying. A welcome reward for all the hours she’d spent there working until late at night. In a way her career – and Jake’s – were one of the reasons for their failed marriage. There had been times where they’d barely seen each other, living next to each other rather than together as partner. Abby owned up to the fact that her career was more at fault than Jake’s, nevertheless she’d always foolishly hoped Jake would understand. After all he knew what he was getting into when they’d married. At that time Abby was just starting her internship to fully make it to being a surgeon, two years later Clarke had been born.

“Hello there,” she heard a familiar voice drift towards her just as she was just about to enter the large building. Abby turned around to see her best friend Callie approach, holding two coffees.   
She held both cups up when she spoke: “Good morning sunshine, I brought coffee for us both.”  
The thoughtfulness and happy greeting of her friend, immediately improved Abby’s mood.

“Good morning to you too! You’re an absolute angel!”

Abby took one of the steamy Starbucks cups from her grinning friend and held the door open for her. Callie was one of Abby’s oldest friends, they’d met in high school and gone onto university together. So of course when they’d realised that they’d be working together in the Arkadia hospital, both of them had been delighted.

As always, Callie noticed that something was up, and her grin turned into a concerned frown.   
“Oh darling… Have you been fighting again?” she asked Abby.

Callie was the only that knew how often Jake and Abby fought lately and how unhappy her friend was in her marriage. She’d advised Abby to get divorced more than once, but for some reason Abigail was terrified to lose that familiarity. This was in stark contrast to her friend, who was currently single after her second divorce. Each time Abby had noticed how having separated made Callie blossom again, gave her a new chance to breathe, but she doubted that would be the case if she were to leave Jake. She’d been with her husband for so long, he was her second love, her college love, he was safe and familiar. Just not really her source of happiness anymore.   
Abby sighed and forced herself out of her thoughts to answer Callie, who was still looking at her with that look full of pity she hated to receive.

“Yeah… It was stupid really…” she answered her friend’s question with a shrug, “He was mad I allowed Clarke to go out until one am last week, while he was away. Apparently Clarke let it slip in a conversation yesterday..”

Callie snorted and raised her brows in surprise. “The girl is sixteen, I already stayed out until the early hours of morning back then.”   
Abby smiled at the woman’s response, it was such a typical Callie thing to say and Abby did remember how often her best friend had been grounded for going out until past her curfew. In those escapades she’d always been joined by Charmaine Diyoza, another of Abby’s close friends. Abby had never stayed as long as them. She’d always chosen to go home with Marcus Kane, had enjoyed the rest of the evening watching a movie in his arms… or doing other things.

“Well Jake did not agree with her being old enough for a curfew like that. In his mind her bedtime is still at nine,” Abigail retorted with a chuckle. After these words she and Callie unfortunately had to split ways to both start working.

\----

As promised, Abby called her mum immediately after her shift at work. Since about a year, Abby’s mother had moved out of Arkadia, to the centre of Chicago to be much closer to work. Even though she missed having her mother just a five minute drive away, she had understood her decision to move there. Arkadia was close, but getting to the heart of Chicago from there could still be quite a struggle, and it was definitely inconvenient to get home after late night hours of work. Besides Vera Kane, most of Diane’s friends also lived in Chicago and not in Arkadia.

Abigail impatiently drummed her fingers on her steering wheel as she waited to hear her mother on the phone. Even though their calls were always scheduled, she still had to pass her secretary first during the opening hours of the law firm. After what seemed like a boring eternity, Abby was finally met by her mother’s gay voice on the other side of the line: “Hello darling!” it sounded through the car.

“Hi mom,” she replied, the tone of her voice betraying her smile even on the other side of the line. Abigail adored her mother, and her mother adored her. She was an only child, had never been planned and all Abby’s youth it had been just the two of them against the world. Only hearing her mother already lightened Abigail’s heart. She at once decided not to mention the fight with Jake. It would be such a shame to ruin her mother’s mood. And in all honesty Abby just did not want to think of her marital problems for a while either.

Both women spent two blissful hours catching up with each other, talking about their day and Abby filling her mother in on what Clarke had been up to. Of course, the teenager called her grandmother herself from time to time, but the updates had become kind of a tradition. Clarke also didn’t call nearly enough for Diane’s liking and omitted certain topics which Abby did talk about. She confided in her mother that she suspected Clarke had a crush on a girl from her class called Lexa. Clarke hadn’t explicitly told her that, but all she talked about these days – that was if she even talked – was that girl. It thrilled Abby, young love was always so sweet.

“Speaking of young love…” her mother started immediately after Abby finished her update on Clarke, “Have you heard?”

A confused frown appeared on the doctor’s face. “Have I heard what?” she questioned.

There was a pause on the other side of the line. It seemed her mother was contemplating telling her what she was supposed to have heard. Abby’s mind went over all the things that could be linked to ‘young love’. She could think of nothing significant enough for her mother to tell her.

Finally, her mother spoke again: “The house next to yours, the new one… It’s Marcus’; Marcus – your high school sweetheart – Kane, I’m sure you remember him. He’s moving in in a few days apparently.”

Abby wanted to laugh at her mother’s need to clarify. They both knew there was only one Marcus they’d ever known and they both knew Abby could never forget him. Marcus Kane… How long had it been since they’d last spoken? Twenty years? Probably a little longer.  
In all those years, he’d never come back to Arkadia. His mother always visited him wherever he lived now and he’d never bothered showing up to any of the high school reunions. A silence descended upon both women as Abby wondered what Marcus would look like now. Whether he’d be married. All she knew is that he was a lawyer and that he had no children. If the latter was the case her mother would surely have heard all about it from Vera, of that Abby was sure.

“Abigail are you still there?” her mother broke her thoughts.

“I am… I- I didn’t think he’d ever come back… Do you know what he’s coming back for?”

Diane tutted on the other side of the line. Abby smiled; she could guess what he was about to do now. Probably challenge her. “He’s going to start a law firm. That’ll be some competition, I guess. Can you imagine us on opposite sides of the courtroom?”

A soft chuckle left Abby’s lips. “I really can’t,” she admitted. But well then again, the Marcus she imagined was the Marcus of decades ago. She was certain that was not at all the person he was now… “But I’m sure you’ll love the challenge.”  
She could almost hear her mother smile at those words. They both knew she was right.

“I will.”

After this both her and her mother were silent for a while, a comfortable silence settled over them like a blanket. Just knowing the other was on the other side of the line comforted and contented the both of them while they allowed each other to think about everything that had been said. Eventually it was Abby who spoke first again. “Well… I should go,’ she said, “I love you mom.”

Diane’s voice was filled with warmth when she replied: “And I love you my angel. I’ll speak to you again in two days and I promise I really will visit you soon. Give Clarke a kiss from me.”   
With this, she ended the call. A feeling of loneliness immediately flooded Abby. She missed her mother terribly, lately even worse than before. The shittier her marriage went, the more Abby just longed to run back to her mother’s arms. If only it were that simple.

She looked at the time and inwardly cursed. She was late for dinner and it would surely result in yet another argument, for which Abby was not in the mood. With a huge sigh, she pulled out of the parking lot and she began the short journey home. Her mind couldn’t help but drift back to Kane. He’d be their neighbour! Would she be expected to treat him like she would any other new neighbour or would he expect her to treat him like an old friend? How does one act around one’s childhood best friend and high school crush when you haven’t seen them in ages? Abby honestly had no idea.

Once she pulled up on the driveway, she checked her phone for the time again. It was 6:55 PM, meaning Abby was 25 minutes too late for dinner… Oh dear. She gathered her stuff and walked to the front door. Before opening it, she paused and steeled herself for the inevitable annoyance of her husband. He’d most likely be angry too, still fuelled by their last – unsolved – argument. She pushed the elegant door open and was immediately met by Jake’s angry voice: “Could you at least try to make it in time for dinner?! This is the third time this month you are late because you were talking to your mom. Now dinner’s cold.”

Abby cringed and bit her lip. ‘Welcome to hell,’ she thought as she made her way to the kitchen. Clarke was nowhere to be seen. She’d most likely already made her lucky escape to her room. It seemed both her and Jake had already finished eating, since there was only one plate left on the table.

“I know…” she said softly, in an attempt to calm him down, “I know and I’m sorry Jake… I’ll put it in the microwave… I don’t mind.”

“You don’t mind,” Jake scoffed and rolled his eyes, “of course, you don’t. But I do! Isn’t it the least you can do for me when I cook? Showing up on time. It’s a matter of respect Abby!” By the end of his tirade, Jake had raised his voice and he was practically yelling.

Abby was about to protest but he raised his hands as if to give himself over, “No, you know what it’s fine. You do as you please. I don’t care really.” Jake left the kitchen with a huff and Abby could hear him move up the stairs. She tiredly lowered herself on a chair, her head dropping in her hands. All her appetite was gone. God she couldn’t go on like this, but she also didn’t want to lose Jake and she didn’t want Clarke to have to experience her parents’ divorce. Despite all the fights and the distance that had grown between them, Jake still meant a great deal to her. She might not love him as passionately as she used to anymore, but he was still her husband and the father of her child. And that alone was already a very big deal.

After a while she forced herself to get up, warm up the food and eat something. Not eating wouldn’t solve her problems and it would most likely only serve to annoy Jake more. She’d understand that though… Abby wouldn’t appreciate her food being thrown away either. She cleaned up the kitchen a little and then she went to bed, curled up in a ball and cried for hours. She wept for the cold side of the bed that made her feel so incredibly lonely, for the mess that her marriage had become and for all the shattered dreams, dreams she’d had when she’d married Jake. Their relationship had been so promising at the beginning… Abby had dreamt of their perfect home with a dog, a cat and a few children – preferably two. She could never have predicted what they’d become over the years. If she had been able to do that, perhaps she’d never have married Jake… Although that would mean she’d never have had Clarke and Abby would do anything for her daughter. Anything.

With her head buried in a damp pillow, tear stained cheeks and a heavy heart Abigail Griffin fell asleep that night while on the other side of the world, Marcus Kane prepared for an early flight home.


	2. An old home for new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby meets up with Charmaine and Callie for dinner and they run into someone Abby had preferred to not speak to a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2! Not a lot is happening yet, I know but I'm building up to /something/ although I must admit I haven't made up my mind yet to what precisely. Hope you enjoy! I'll try to post the next chapter a little sooner but no promises

It had been about 26 years since Marcus had last been in Arkadia. Being back felt somewhat weird or maybe even a little bit bittersweet. He remembered far too well why he’d decided never to return all those years ago. Sometimes the memories and the regret still stung. Even while living so far away and when he’d been married, he had remembered. Nevertheless, he’d chosen to return to this place, which surely would make him remember those regrets even more, because he wanted to be closer to his mother. And he couldn’t keep running from those regrets forever anyway. He was always bound to face them one day.

Next to him in the car, sat Katherine, or Kate to her friends. She was an ambitious lawyer, 15 years his junior and she was awfully talented. When Marcus had announced his intention to leave the prestigious London firm they worked for to start one of his own with a friend in Chicago, Kate had practically begged him to be allowed to join. Since she knew no one in the US, Marcus had asked her to come and live with him. They were close enough and it would be nice not being alone all the time.

Katherine had discarded her high heels and had her feet propped up on the dashboard of his brand new Mercedes. She hadn’t picked her car up yet, while Marcus had made sure he had one at his disposal from the moment he arrived.

“What a lovely little town so close to the city,’ she said with her posh British accent, an accent which Marcus had never managed to attain even after all those years in Britain and which he had secretly envied, it did sound pretty elegant. Now, he was glad that he had never learned to speak like that though. Here she’d be the abnormality with it, and Marcus the normality. It was about time he could use her own teasing about being “an exotic animal” against her.

He smiled warmly at his friend. She wasn’t that far apart in age from him, yet Marcus felt a sense of fatherly fondness and protectiveness for her. Kate knew that and liked to tease him about it.

“It really is,” Marcus replied “I loved growing up here. Close enough to the city for some excitement, far enough for some peace and quiet.”

The fondness for his hometown had not shrunk over the years he’d spent abroad, in fact it had probably even grown. Especially over the last year after he’d officially decided he’d return. He’d been immensely looking forward to seeing the cosy little town again. And to being close enough to his mother to see her practically every day. A gentle tinge of guilt spread through him when he thought of how little they’d seen each other over the past two, almost three decades. He’d have to make it up to her…

Marcus turned into a street, the one he’d live in from now on. He chuckled softly at the reality. Once upon a time, when he and Abigail Lockhart – Griffin now – were about 17 they’d vowed they would once live in this street with the amazing view on the lake, just out of the centre of Arkadia. They’d both made that dream come true apparently. When he’d bought the patch of land, Vera had informed him that his next door neighbour was Abby. It was quite funny, if not a little ironic, that they’d both be living on the street they’d dreamt to live on together only they were not together.

“Here we are,” he told Kate as he pulled up on the driveway of the large house he’d had built. Indra Woods, a college friend and amazingly talented architect had outdone herself when she’d designed this wonderful place. It was everything Marcus could ever have dreamt of.

He parked the car and got out. Both he and Kate looked up at the elegant building in admiration. It looked even better in real life. They were so engrossed in looking, that they failed to see their neighbour hurrying out of her front door and pulling out of her driveway, but Abby did see them.

Abby’s eyes lingered on the pair as long as they could. She swallowed at the sight, Marcus still looked so very handsome, perhaps even more so and the woman with him, which she assumed to be his girlfriend, looked ethereally beautiful. She gripped the steering wheel harshly. It shouldn’t bother her so much that Marcus apparently had an offensively young and beautiful girlfriend, it shouldn’t make her heart constrict, but it did. It was just confronting, she and Jake were going through a rough patch and here they were, her new neighbours about to start a glamorous new life here.

Abby and Marcus were history, very old history, ancient history, so no, she did not feel this way because of the feelings they’d once had. Her tinge of jealousy was towards the happiness in their smiles and the youthful appearance of the young woman, nothing more really. Of course she had not expected Marcus would pine for her all his life, she really hadn’t.

By the time she pulled up at the hospital’s parking lot, Marcus Kane had already been banished to the back of her mind.

Meanwhile, Marcus and Kate were onloading the little stuff they still had left. Most of their belongings had already been sent there earlier and had already been placed inside of the house. The painting had also already been done and some of the basic – large – pieces of furniture had already been moved to where they belonged, so what was left for the duo, was unpacking boxes of things sent from London and brand new furniture and decorating. Marcus looked greatly forward to doing that. He’d spent a lot of time on picking furniture and decoration to make his home as tasteful as possible. It had proven quite a task – more difficult than he remembered from his last home, but then again he’d had his ex-wife to help with that and she was an interior designer after all. In the end all his efforts were worth it though; Marcus was sure that everything in his interior would look great.

He surveyed the boxes scattered across the spacious living room and bit his lip. Thank god he’d taken some time off because this was clearly going to take a while…

Kate made a face at all the boxes, clearly loathing the thought of having to unpack all of those.

“My suggestion is that we do our rooms first. Just show me what goes in the guest bedroom I’m to stay in. That way we’ll each have a safe haven to begin with,” she said logically.

It was a great idea to have a place for the both of them to already find some peace, so Kane agreed. He first helped her to move her boxes with clothes and keepsakes up to “her room” and sought out the small pieces of furniture and decoration that had yet to be put in it. Kate would reside in a room facing the street on the third floor, like all rooms it had its own bathroom. The view beyond the street was marvellous and the young woman marvelled at both that and the room. Her excitement made Marcus smile. He’d decided on a house so big to be able to invite friends over and have them stay, but it really would’ve been too big for him alone. He was glad to have Kate there.

“There you go. I’ll leave you to do what you want with all of this,” he said with a huff once everything had been brought up. Without waiting for her reply he moved to repeat the same process with everything that was to go in the master bedroom.

His bedroom was probably one of his favourite places in the house. The huge windows looked out over the garden and in the distance Marcus could clearly see lake Michigan. On top of that, it had a huge bathroom, a walk in wardrobe and a small terrace. Marcus could already imagine the summer days on which he’d be able to sleep with the windows opened, curtains fluttering in a breeze, awakening in the mornings and being able to breathe in the fresh air on the balcony. He’d missed that while living in London.

Marcus made quick work of unpacking and putting sheets on his luxurious king sized bed, most of the furniture that hadn’t been placed yet, and the decoration easily found their intended places. After all, Marcus had gone over decorating this room a million times.

Like in almost every other room of the house, Marcus had selected art and photography to embellish the walls. For his bedroom he’d chosen an old picture of the beach after a minor storm in black and white. It seemed like nothing special really and Marcus had chosen it without much thought to it for it was simply a picture of a beautiful day that held many memories he still cherished. It was very beautiful too, which was the main reason Marcus had had it printed. But once he’d had it delivered, he’d had to think again whether he really wanted to put it on display, because he’d realised, after looking at it more closely, that in the distance there was Abby.

Now that he held the photograph in his hands he smiled softly and shook his head in faint amusement. One couldn’t even recognise her really as the picture was her walking far in front of Marcus. It had been a nice day, he was sentimental about it, that and it being beautiful was the only reason for him to hang it on the wall. He had so many of his own photographs in his home, there was nothing different about this one. Besides it was hard to find any pictures of that time that did not feature the blonde beauty anyway, so Marcus decidedly hung it above a small cupboard and then surveyed the now tastefully decorated room, satisfied with his work.

Kane moved out of his bedroom and went downstairs, intend on doing as much rooms as possible that very day. Luckily he had Kate to help him put everything together. Her presence made it much nicer to do too. Kate played some music – ABBA like she always did – and the both of them did everything while singing, laughing and dancing.

__

At six, Abby walked out of the hospital talking with Callie. A happy smile lay on her lips. Tonight she’d go out for dinner with her friends again. It had been such a long while since they’d done that!

Charmaine had reserved them a table in the new, fancy restaurant by the seaside that night. Abby was incredibly excited about finally trying the place out. She’d been dying to do so since it opened, but it had always been booked full when she’d had the time.

“I’ll see you at seven!” she told her friend once they’d reached her car. Callie hummed in agreement and waved quickly before rushing off to her own car.

Upon arriving at home, Abby sprinted out of her car and ran upstairs. Jake was still ignoring her, so she didn’t even bother greeting him. Tonight she wouldn’t worry about anything.

The dress she’d carefully selected that morning, hung on the doors of her wardrobe. It was a beautiful, tightfitting cream coloured dress. She’d bought it a few weeks prior on a shopping trip with Clarke and her mother. Both of them had been in raptures about the garment. Abby did agree that it looked very flattering on her. She lightly curled her hair, put on some high heels and applied some makeup, then she looked into the mirror with a satisfied smile: She looked quite good.

“See you later darlings!” Abby yelled when she grabbed her keys in the hallway and opened the door. As always Clarke’s voice replied, muffled through her closed bedroom door: “Bye mom! Have fun”. Jake stayed silent. Abigail snorted and rolled her eyes, that was very surprising. She let the door fall closed and walked to her car. Never mind that, surely he’d have cooled off tomorrow at least.

Exactly at seven, Abby arrived at the door of the restaurant. Callie and Charmaine were already waiting for her.

“Hey Abs! Long time no see,” Charmaine greeted with a smile. It was true. They had called a few times, but both their schedules had been too full to actually meet up. Charmaine owned a record store in downtown Chicago and was pretty busy running that while being a single mother to her toddler, Hope.

“Indeed! It’s been too long!” Abby exclaimed happily as she embraced first Callie – something she always did no matter how soon it was after last seeing her friend – and then Charmaine. After this the three women stepped into the restaurant with radiant smiles. Upon their entrance, a waiter made his way to them at once to lead them to their table. They were guided to a table in the back, right at the windows. The view was really magnificent!

Abby remarked on the place once they were seated: “Isn’t this lovely! It’s even better than I imagined!” Her eyes moved over the cosy and tasteful interior admiringly. However, when they moved over the door, her eyes widened and she had to stifle a surprised gasp. The reason for her reaction, were three people who’d just entered the building: a tall middle aged man with immaculately gelled hair wearing an elegant – and very attractive – suit, a young woman holding said man’s arm and an older woman looking almost exactly like the man. Marcus Kane, Vera Kane and the woman Abby had seen with Marcus that morning. Both Marcus and the woman looked even more attractive than they had earlier. Abby swallowed. Seeing her high school boyfriend with who she assumed was his young, current partner, made her suddenly very self-conscious. The woman was really of remarkable beauty and that seemingly effortless. Her suit was in stark contrast to all women in skirts and dresses in the restaurant. Maybe her way of standing out was what had made Marcus fall for her.

“Is that Marcus Kane?!” Charmaine let out. She didn’t bother hiding her gasp. “Why… it’s been… well… it should be about 26 years since we last saw him.”

Abby tried to shush Diyoza before Marcus or Vera would look their way and feel obliged to say hi. She didn’t think she could handle that right now with the sudden uncertainty about her own looks.

“Oh yes… Didn’t I tell you? He moved into the house next door this morning,” she said softly, “Such a coincidence really.”

Callie’s eyes raked over Marcus and Vera’s companion. “Do you think that’s his girlfriend? She is gorgeous and so young!” she gushed.

Abby opened her mouth to answer, but had to withhold from doing so when Vera, Marcus and Kate were led to a table close to them. She was certain they’d be able to hear their conversation from such short a distance, so she truly preferred not to talk about Marcus Kane and his girlfriend anymore. Actually, even if they’d had been seated on the other side of the room, it was a topic Abby simply felt no need to discuss.

Finally seated, Vera Kane looked around briefly – like Abby had done before – and her eyes happened to brush over their table. A broad smile appeared on the older woman’s lips and Abby saw her nudge Marcus, saying something in his ear, which Abby couldn’t hear. Her cheeks burned. She should not be wondering what it was that Vera was telling her son.

It didn’t take long after that before Vera got up and moved towards the three women. Abby, whom she was still very fond of, was greeted with a warm hug.

“Hey darling! How are you?” Vera greeted Abby fondly before waving at Callie and Charmaine. She remembered them both from Marcus’ teenage years, but she hadn’t seen them as often as she she had Abby and she’d never been that fond of them. Abigail had been like a daughter to her and she’d always hoped that one day… Alas providence had had other plans. Vera occasionally still missed Abby’s frequent company, she had especially missed it when Marcus was away.

Abigail’s eyes briefly flicked to Marcus, before she answered, “I’m quite alright, thank you for asking.” She smiled warmly at Vera and kissed the woman’s cheek. She too missed the frequent company of her mother’s friend. Back in the days she’d been over there all the time; When she was little Vera would take care of her when her mother was working and as she grew older she’d been there with Marcus all the time.

Marcus’ eyes drifted to the women at the table talking and his stomach did a peculiar little flip. Abby was even more beautiful than he remembered. Even after all this years she still had such a remarkable effect on him. He’d really not expected her to have so big an effect on him. Then again, she’d been the woman he’d loved most in his life, perhaps even the only one he had ever loved that way.

He smiled warmly at Abby, Callie and Charmaine and waved cordially. It was the only thing he felt he could trust himself doing right now as he was incredibly starstruck by Abby. Dear lord man get a grip. She’s married!

Kate looked between Abby and Marcus and she let out a soft “Aha,” signifying that she knew just who the striking woman in the cream dress was. Marcus had talked to her about Abby occasionally. It was hard to never mention someone who’d been such an important part in one’s life as Abby had been in his; most of his youth had been spent with Abby by his side after all. He had also trusted and liked Kate enough to confide in her. Plus when he was drunk he sometimes outed self-pity over losing her, not that he was very proud of that.

The young woman got up. “I’ll go and introduce myself to your old friends if you’re going to just keep sitting there,” she informed him with a wink and a small, amused smile. Her high heels clicked on the wooden floor of the restaurant the few steps she took to reach the other table. Marcus noticed Abby’s eyes fixing on Katherine at once. She smiled, but there was something else in those orbs than her usual welcoming hospitality, something more than curiosity too, or at least that’s what he thought. After all he didn’t know her that well, not anymore.

“Hi, I’m Katherine,” he heard his friend introducing herself with a soft voice. “You must be Abby!” she added, when she extended her hand to Abby. To the other women she only smiled apologetically “Alas, in Marcus’ stories about the past he didn’t mention anyone else enough to recognise.” She grinned, her eyes moving towards Marcus. If looks could kill Katherine Jane Wallace would now be on the floor. Marcus wished the ground would swallow him whole, when he saw that at Kate’s words Abby, Callie and Charmaine had moved their eyes to him. Callie and Charmaine with infuriatingly amused looks and Abby… well she looked confused and she had a tiny blush creeping up on her neck and cheeks.

“Kate just has a bad memory,” he said quickly, perhaps a little too quickly to save face, “Hello ladies.”

Kate… He called her Kate. He had a nickname for her! Of course he did! They were dating. Abby bit her lip. Why did she imply he’d often talked about her though? What on earth had he told her? For some reason the idea of him sharing everything they’d shared – this is what she now imagined – with a new love, made her feel quite hurt. She didn’t know why, couldn’t even explain it to herself. Abby scraped her throat awkwardly. Everyone had gone awfully quiet. She realised, she’d been so caught off guard by Katherine’s comment that she hadn’t even reacted to her kind introduction. Oh. How embarrassing. Luckily she was saved from having to give a reason for her late reaction when waiters arrived at both their tables. Kate and Vera left them with a wave, not returning for the rest of the evening.

\--

At 12am that evening, Marcus Kane arrived home. By his side was his darling sidekick, Katherine. The latter was a bit tipsy, having enjoyed the cocktails a gentleman had offered her a little too much.

Marcus rolled his eyes when she stumbled lightly and giggled, nevertheless an amused smile had crept op on his lips at her mirth.

“Thank you Marcus…” the woman said as he placed an arm around her for support, “I’d be so lost without you!” After the last words Kate pretended to swoon and she grinned at him. Marcus only reaction was to raise a brow, a reaction so dry yet very Marcus that it prompted her to burst into fits of laughter. At this very moment he reminded her so much of the taciturn, unapproachable and dislikeable man she’d thought him to be when they’d first met. By now she did know that there was much more to him than that, that there was humour and warmness behind that silence. Kate rarely remembered that other side of him, but when she did, like now, it brought forth huge amusement on her part.

Once her laughter had subdued, which was by the time they’d reached the door, she looked at him in earnest: “It is true in a way, Marcus. You’re a fantastic man and I’m blessed to have you in my life.”

The brunette affectionately kissed his cheek before slipping inside the already opened front door.

“I think I’ll manage the stairs and such. Goodnight!”

Marcus stood still for a second and he smiled, shaking his head in both amusement and fondness. Then he walked inside his home, poured himself a glass of whiskey in the kitchen and looked around with a satisfied smile. And though he somewhat wished he’d have this home with a life partner and children, for the first time in a very long while he was completely happy.

__

For Abby, the night ended on a less positive note. When she arrived home, she was greeted by the coldness of empty sheets and no Jake and tears sprung to her eyes. How long could they keep living like this? Abby needed comfort, warmth, passion in a relationship and though all of these things had been diminishing over the years, they had still been present nevertheless. Now, having to sleep in her marital bed, without her husband, for the first time, Abby felt like it was gone entirely. The last bit had slipped from her hold and this time maybe for good. But she couldn’t just give up could she... As long as Jake decided he could keep fighting for them, so would she.


	3. Hometown Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus takes a trip down memory lane, while Abby and Jake finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter! Sorry for the long wait. Enjoyyyy

Marcus woke up to the sun kissing his face and he groaned. Apparently he’d forgotten to close the curtains… After a few minutes of enjoying the peace and quiet of the early morning he rolled over to look at his phone. The display showed it was still quite early. He wasn’t surprised, he’d always been an early riser and of course in Europe it’d be quite late already.

The view from his window that morning was absolutely magnificent. Marcus stared at it with a satisfied and happy smile. There really was no place like his hometown. Slipping out of his bed, he decided that he’d leave for an early walk, maybe brave the cold water of the lake to swim. He could even take a picnic for lunch. Another look at the beautiful day, made him decide to spend as much time outside as he could. He could take a stroll around town, back to the favourite places he’d had as a kid.

Marcus disappeared into his bathroom for a longhower after which he dressed in a casual black jeans and a dark grey shirt; he didn’t own clothes in another colour than grey, black or dark blue. Once he was all finished he went downstairs to pack his lunch. The house was still quiet, Kate was probably still asleep or in her room with the blinds shut, regretting the amount of drinks she’d had the day before. Marcus would be lying if he said that didn’t amuse him a tiny bit. After all Kate had told him very bravely that she wouldn’t be drunk from only “a few drinks”, before she’d proceeded to be exactly that anyway. He wrote her a note saying he was out for the day and she needn’t worry. Once he’d done that, he placed his car keys next to it in case she’d want to go to the store or the city and then he left the house.

It was lovely outside, as soon as Marcus stepped outside he felt the sun heat up his face and the bare skin of his arms. A soft breeze moved through Marcus’ curls, for once they weren’t immaculately styled with gel, it made him look more carefree and casual. Maybe he’d let his hair grow a little longer, that and a beard was something that according to his mother would look incredibly handsome on him. Marcus thought that she might just be right about that.

Instead of immediately going to the beach, Marcus walked through the small town revelling in the familiar yet changed surroundings and the memories that came with it. He’d had a very happy childhood. Vera Kane had done everything she could to give him the world and to make him happy. A wave of gratitude and love hit him at the thought of his mother. Since his father passed away, when Marcus had been just one year old, it had always been just the two of them, they were a team. Vera had given him enough love for both herself and his father, while also showing him the man his father had been. She’d been, and still was, an incredible mother.

Lost in the memories, Marcus didn’t notice that he’d already left the small city centre again. He now found himself at the small forest near the village. His childhood home – in which his mother still lived – was just a few minutes walking away from it, next to it was the childhood home of Abby and next to that one Callie’s. As far as he knew Callie’s parents still lived there, but Diane, Abby’s mother had moved to Chicago quite a while ago to be closer to work. His mother had informed him of it, quite saddened by the fact. She’d hated to see her best friend and long-time neighbour move away, they saw each other much less frequently now. Nevertheless Vera and Diane were still close. Funnily enough they never seemed to speak about their children though, aside from big events. It was as if they’d come to a silent agreement on that after Marcus and Abby had parted ways… Or maybe they did speak about them and Vera had just wisely decided not to talk to Marcus about it. It was quite a sore subject after all. When Marcus and Abby had just broken up, his mother had been so disappointed with him and whenever someone mentioned Abby thereafter, it had always hurt Marcus. It was probably why neither of them mentioned anything about her anymore. All Marcus knew was that she was married to Jake and had a daughter named Clarke and that she lived somewhere pretty close to him – little did he know just how close.

Since he already found himself at the forest, Marcus decided to go and find his old treehouse. He’d built it with his uncle and Abby when he was a child. It had become one of the favourite places of his small band of friends to hang out, but it had mostly been his refuge. And Abby’s.  
After just a few minutes of walking on the small paths in between tall trees, Marcus reached the treehouse. It had been built in a sturdy oak just at the edge of the forest where it gave out into gardens a little downhill; one of those was his mother’s.   
He was delighted to find that even after all these years the treehouse still seemed pretty intact. Carefully, he moved up the ladder, through the narrow doorway, into the treehouse. The cleanliness of the place indicated that other people still came to it.

Marcus sat down by the window and closed his eyes. All the memories he’d made in this place meant so much. All the times he’d sat there alone reading a book, with his friends and all the times he’d been there with Abby.

\--

It was a dreary autumn day, outside rain fell down without stopping, merciless to the few people braving it. Marcus glanced at the window in the hopes of the weather clearing up, he’d wanted to go out to the beach for a walk, but the rain had ruined his plans. He sat bent over a book instead, listening to the sound of Vera humming a song while making pastries in the kitchen. The delicious scent drifted towards the living room, creating a cosy atmosphere.  
It was the kind of sphere one could always find at the Kane house, a homely hospitality, a house of love and warmth. Many of his friends loved to come over to enjoy Vera’s baking and the remarkable feeling of peace being in the house brought forth. So most sleepovers of their band were usually at his place - to Vera’s delight. Marcus smiled and got up from his place on the sofa. At sixteen he’d just outgrown the all legs – and nose as Vera often teased quite lovingly– stage and now he looked quite the handsome young man. Not that he’d not been a beautiful boy before, but now he looked more man than boy, a fact which always made Vera Kane quite sentimental.

He entered the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his mother in a random hug. The older woman smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek as a reaction. She’d heard many mothers complain and warn her about the rebellious and cold behaviour her son would surely get in his teens, but Marcus was a true angel. Their bond was strong as ever.

“I can see how bored you are,” she told him with a small chuckle once Marcus released her from the hug and leaned against the kitchen table.  
Her son made a face as a reaction and he sighed deeply.

“I’d really hoped I’d be able to take Harley out on a walk on the beach. Maybe the weather will turn…”

Vera glanced out of the window and shook her head. “That’s highly unlikely, in fact, I fear it is going to storm…” she said and with an amused glance at their Labrador pup sleeping in her basket, she added: “Besides, I think Harley is rather lazy today.”  
Just then, almost as if as a response, the dog let out a snore and lazily turned on her bag. Both Marcus and Vera burst out in fits of laughter at it.

“I think you’re right,” Marcus agreed with a smile as he moved over to Harley to stroke her head. The sudden sound of the ringing telephone sent him running to the device instead since Vera couldn’t pick up while minding her baking.

As soon as he picked up the phone, he greeted the person on the other end of the phone with a cheery ‘hello’ and ‘what can I do for you?’. It took but one word, for him to recognise the voice on the other end of the line as Diane’s.

“Hey Marcus, is Abby there?” she asked and Marcus could hear from her voice that she was worried. It was the first time he’d ever known her to have to worry about her daughter’s whereabouts. Mostly Abby told her mother were she was going. It made him a little concerned himself.

“No…” Marcus replied, “Have you checked Callie’s?”

A silence on the other side of the line, Marcus could almost see Diane go through her immaculately styled hair with a ringed hand.

“Yes. And turns out, Callie’s out of town for the day,” came her anguished reply after a few seconds, “I thought if she were with you, your mother would’ve called so… You were my last resort. She was so upset.”  
  


Marcus bit his lip, his mind going over all the places Abby could’ve gone if she were upset, there was one place he immediately thought of.   
“I think I know where she went…” Having an idea as to where she was didn’t exactly put his mind at ease though. Not with the storm brewing outside. “I’ll go and search her,” Marcus promised, ending the call at once and running to get his shoes and coat. He opened the back door in a hurry, the wind in response yanked at it and Marcus struggled a little with getting it closed again. Rain was already pouring down more intensely than it had earlier, but Marcus barely registered the cold water beating down on him. His mind was preoccupied with worry for Abby. He’d walk through hell for her really.

By the time he’d arrived to the treehouse, Marcus’ hair – his hood had been pushed off by the strong gusts of wind – and jeans were soaked entirely. With some difficulty he managed to climb the ladder. It was quite the challenge with it having become so slippery, but he managed. And it was worth it, for in the treehouse sat a huddled figure in the corner, a blanket pulled around her skinny shoulders.   
  


“Abby…” Marcus breathed as he approached the small figure and kneeled down next to her, “You worried your mother… You worried _me_.”

  
She looked up at him, her face tear streaked, eyes red rimmed. “I’m so sorry,” she said before her face crumpled into tears once again. “I wrote to _him_ Marcus. I know you all said it might not be a good idea, but I’d hoped so badly that…” _She’d hoped so badly that she’d finally have a father._ Abby couldn’t finish her sentence, she couldn’t tell him that. Not when his father was dead and he didn’t even have a chance. “It doesn’t matter anyway. I received a reply today.” She sniffed and passed him a crumpled note.

_Please do not contact my husband again. We are not interested in having any ties to his past._

His heart broke for her and anger flared up at the nerve of that man. He was _her father_ for god’s sake. Why didn’t he even try to be a part of her life?! To be the father she deserved!

“Oh Abby…” Marcus pulled her in his arms as she started crying once again. Her whole body heaved with the heartbroken sobs. Knowing Abby she’d put all her hope in this reply only to be terribly disappointed. In that moment Marcus felt the urge to protect her. He never wanted her to get hurt ever again and though he knew that was practically impossible, he vowed that he would do everything in his power to protect her from all pain. The beautiful, _perfect_ , girl in his arms deserved only happiness.

“He’s a fool…” Marcus said softly. His heart was overwhelmed with a surge of love, a feeling he’d had so often around his best friend, but couldn’t quite place. “You are _perfect_. Any decent man would be proud to be your father,” he said firmly and with such passion that Abby lifted her soulful eyes to look into his.

And suddenly it struck Marcus, _he was in love with her._ He was in love with Abigail Griffin, his best friend and partner in crime since they’d both been toddlers. No, more, _he loved her_.

She was studying him, saw his passionate look change to confusion, then realisation and awe. She didn’t understand, however what the reason was for the changes and so she didn’t react on it.

“Thank you Marcus…” Abby whispered “You’re right as always.” She put up a brave face and kissed his cheek before hugging him tightly.

They sat there like that for a while. Outside the storm raged, pulling at the trees, but inside the treehouse they barely noticed so caught up in each other’s comfort.

And when the storm passed, Marcus went home with a new realisation.

\--

Back in the present, Marcus smiled warmly at the memory. They’d been so young, a little naïve too. In those days, Marcus had thought he’d never lose her. He’d thought he would never leave her, no matter what and yet here they were, two strangers. His fingers brushed over the wooden floor towards the cosy, new carpet. He lifted it and he found what he was looking for, in the corner where they’d sat when he’d first realised he loved her, ‘Marcus + Abby’, had been carved into the wood. With a gentle shake of his head he dropped the carpet back into place and got up. Life had turned out quite ironic really, because in the end, he _had_ let her go. And now it was Abby and Jake and Marcus and nobody. He’d never quite been able to move on, something he regretted deeply, and not just for himself. He’d had a big white wedding with all the fuss, had been married for five years and still nothing compared to what he’d felt for Abby.   
But he couldn’t dwell on that now. Regrets are better left in the past.

And to be fair, he wasn’t particularly lonely or longing.

Marcus was quite happy in his single life. He went wherever he wanted, whenever he wanted, he had a lot of friends he spent time with, he had Kate living with him, his family, his work which he spent a lot of time on and he occasionally spent the night with pretty women to warm his bed. It might not be the perfect life he’d envisioned for himself, but it was good.

He climbed back down and walked towards his garden. Now that he was here he might as well surprise his mother. By now she’d already have risen as it was nearing 11am and she was an early riser too.

It wasn’t hard to find the old pathway he used to use to go from the garden to the forest, it was slightly overgrown but still there. His mother probably used it too from time to time. Marcus crossed the garden full of the flowers his mother was so very fond of. Their pleasant smell drifted in the air.

He heard his mother before he saw her, the backdoor and windows of the kitchen were opened and she was humming a tune while baking. Apple pie, he guessed from the scent drifting towards him, that took him back to old times. Marcus slipped past the windows to the back door at the side of the house. To avoid startling his mother all too much, he announced his presence with a soft “good morning, mom”, nevertheless Vera jumped at the sound.

“Marcus! You scared me,” she shrieked before bursting out into laughter. When he was young this was exactly what had happened so many times. “Good morning love” she said.

Marcus’ arms went around her waist and he hugged her tightly. Here, standing in the kitchen for the first time in years, he realised just how selfish he’d been all those years. “You do know I love you right? And I missed you all these years and I’m sorry.”

Vera Kane pulled back from the hug and cupped his cheeks. She had a fiercely loving look in her eyes. “Marcus, _of course_ I know that.” The older woman stood on her tiptoes to kiss his forehead in the way she’d always done when he was little and he’d hurt himself. “I missed you too, but I understand. I really do, my sweet darling.” Her thumbs grazed his stubbly cheeks in a loving gesture and she smiled gently. “Don’t worry about it anymore. You are here now. Will you help me with the pie and lunch? You can stay here there is more than enough.” She stepped back and walked towards her kitchen counter to go on with her work.

“Of course. I’d love that.”

\--

Abby woke up around noon. Once she realised this, she was out of bed in an instant. She wasn’t particularly fond of rising early, but she wasn’t fond of rising this late either! Granted, it’d been late when she’d arrived home the previous evening – after the restaurant the three women had enjoyed some drinks at Callie’s – but still this was an outrageous hour to wake up at. She grabbed her phone and a set of casual clothes and walked to the bathroom down the hall for a quick shower. Her head was pounding lightly due to her high alcohol consummation last night. A quick glance at her texts, told her Callie was suffering even more. Diyoza was – as always – spared. Damn that woman had a high alcohol indulgence. The warm water beating down on her skin, relaxed Abby and she sighed. It was good finding relaxation in the small things. Forgetting her daily worries only slightly. By the time she got out of the bathroom she was in a perfect mood, even humming a song.

That was before Jake arrived home.

She was in the kitchen, whipping up something small for herself to eat when he got back. At the sounds of his footsteps approaching and coming to a halt in what must be – the doorway, Abby turned. Her husband was leaning against the wooden frame with a serious look in his eyes. His body language and eyes told Abby everything she needed to know; this was not going to be just an easy conversation to make up.

“We need to talk, Abby…” Jake breathed, his eyes locking with hers.

“Please no! I’m sorry! We can still fix it, this, _us_. Maybe we could go to couples therapy…”

Her husband shook his head, his eyes soft and warm. He wasn’t mad anymore at least. “It is too late for that. We both know it,” he said with a hint of regret in his voice, “It is about time that we admit that our marriage is not working anymore. We don’t make each other happy _anymore_ , Abby and it has turned me into a man I loathe.”

Abby’s lip quivered. He was right. Of course he was, but it was so hard to let go of that last grain of hope, to officially let go of such a long relationship. She felt as if her legs could no longer hold her weight and she had to sit down on a chair.

Jake approached and took her hands in his. “I respect you too much to not tell you the plain truth as it is and to keep up the appearances. You are a magnificent woman and I have been blessed to spend such a long time with you, but it is time to stop holding onto a love that barely still exists and a passion that doesn’t exist anymore at all.” He tenderly wiped away a lone tear which had escaped from her eye and made its way down to her parted lips. There was nothing she could say in response, no imploring because she knew he was right. She knew he was the brave one for admitting this at last.

“I got an offer for a job in Paris, yesterday, I’m going to take it. My lawyer will prepare our divorce papers, with our prenup, it’s not very hard and I’m not going to be unreasonable. You can keep the house and Clarke will be in your custody since I’ll be in Paris. I just ask to see her as much as possible.”

A soft sob escaped her lips and she nodded sadly. “Of course you can see her as much as possible!” She wiped away her tears and offered a watery smile. “Paris! What an adventure, Clarke will love that.”

“Oh she sure will.” Jake smiled warmly and pulled her in a tight hug. “We will be fine,” he whispered as he kissed a kiss on top of her head.

And even though she was hurt, she believed him. She really did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo at least someone made the sensible choice in the marriage hard as it is :(. I hope you all enjoyed it. Comments and kuddos are greatly appreciated, let me know what you thought (if you want).   
> And also THANK YOU for reading. <3


	4. Of comfort and excitement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the big news, Abby seeks refuge and comfort at her mother's place. Marcus and Kate feel like their lives are truly beginning.

Once Abby had stopped crying, she’d decided that she could use a few days off, while she and especially Jake got everything in order. She’d leave the house for a few days and go and sleep at her mom’s home in Chicago. Luckily they’d been very understanding at work and had had enough staff to allow her a week off on such short notice. Despite the reasons for this arrangement, Abby was quite looking forward to spending some time with her mother. Clarke would stay behind to enjoy some time with her father before he left. She was handling the situation surprisingly well, Abby supposed it was because maybe, just like both her parents she too had realised it was better like this. The frequent fights had often distressed her too.

That Monday, Abby found herself at the front door, saying goodbye to her daughter with a sweet hug, then her eyes found Jake’s and they both smiled hesitantly, regretfully. Once he’d told her of his plan it seemed as though he’d become much more laid back again, the harmony and peace returned to their home. Their failed marriage had seemingly put her soon-to-be-ex-husband on edge.

“My lawyer’s working on the papers,” he informed her once Clarke had run out to make it in time to school, “And I’ll leave next Wednesday.” Abby nodded and gave him a brief hug.

“Thank you Jake…”

She really was grateful that he’d decided to arrange it all. She didn’t think she could right now. His revelation had really caught her off guard, though she understood _and_ could live with it. In fact what upset her most was realising how relieved she felt and how the idea of life without Jake didn’t terrify or saddened her as much as she’d always imagined it would. And she felt a bit like a failure, for allowing her marriage to crash.

Jake broke her train of thoughts by squeezing her hands affectionately. It was the only answer given to her words.  
“Enjoy the time with your mother,” he simply said before disappearing into his home office.

Abby opened the door and walked to her car. It felt weird for some reason, leaving the door for the first time since their talk. For the first time in years she wasn’t wearing her wedding or her engagement ring and her fingers felt oddly bare. A heavy sigh left her parted lips; that was that, the beginning of the end. It felt more real now than it had two days ago for some reason, probably because she was leaving now, to allow Jake time to gather his belongings to _leave_.

In order to clear her mind, Abby took a cd which Callie had once made for her and Diyoza, and turned the volume up. She spent the entire time of the drive from Arkadia to Chicago singing along to the favourite songs of her youth, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel.

\--

Marcus woke up with a smile, ready to face the day. He and Kate had spent all Sunday working on the house – with a little help from Vera – and by now all the main areas where entirely done. There was still quite a lot to be done, but at least those were now ready to be lived in and Marcus was really satisfied with the result, it was just what he’d envisioned it would look like. He’d be ready with the house tonight at last and then he could focus on the firm. His first client had a hearing on Friday already. It was an old connection who’d reached out to Marcus after hearing he’d be starting a firm in Chicago. They’d been working on the case over skype for a few months now and Marcus was feeling quite confident that they had a strong case. He’d understood with some glee that he’d be up against a lawyer of Lockhart Gardner, Diane’s firm.

He had always admired Diane, she’d raised Abby all on her own while being a senior partner in a rapidly growing law firm. She was truly a force to be reckoned with, in court and outside of it. When the time had come for Marcus to decide what he’d go study, he’d elected to become lawyer inspired by Ms – how adamant she always was that she was indeed MISS – Lockhart.

He made his way down the elegant staircase after a quick shower and walked to the kitchen for breakfast. A quick glance on his watch told him it was nearing eight am. Kate would most likely be up in a bit too since they’d go and pick up her car at eleven and she needed a lot of time to wake up and get ready. She always said it obviously took a lot of time to look so great every day. Kane loved that in her, her confidence mixed with a tad of humour and self-depreciation. She knew she was beautiful, but also diminished it by making it seem like she needed to do a lot to be so. The latter was in fact not true. Katherine was a natural beauty. Seeing as she’d be up soon and she was a monster without coffee, Marcus made sure to prepare two cups of the bitter substance.

The sound of bare feet on the polished floor a few seconds later, made Marcus aware of Kate’s presence before she’d reached him. “Morning,” she mumbled sleepily. By now he’d figured his partner was not a morning person _at all_. If she could she worked into the late hours of night, only to wake up scandalously late the next morning. Marcus was sure that now she’d be her own boss, that’s how she’d plan most of her meetings. He wordlessly pushed the still steaming mug of coffee he’d made for her.  
Once she’d taken a sip he spoke with twinkling eyes: “Is it safe for me to interact with you now?”, Marcus teased. Katherine laughed loudly at his words.  
“Only because I’m in a good mood.”

Both of them smiled at each other just sitting there in silence. It was comfortable, being silent with her. Only after a while did Kate’s voice break the silence again.  
“Right I should get ready!” she said while she glanced at the clock and then got up. Then she did a little dance and grinned. “We’re getting my car!” she sang more than she said.  
Marcus chuckled at her excitement. She’d been looking forward to this moment since such a long time. Soon after she’d decided to come along, she’d managed to find a beautiful old-timer Mustang, a dream of hers to own. Of course she’d bought it at once! The car had been sent to a garage in Chicago, experts in working on old-timers and they’d made sure it was all working _and_ perfectly as she wanted it. Kate had refused to tell him what had been done to it preferring to wait until she could _show_ him. Her childlike enthusiasm about it made him happy and it wore off on him. Usually Kate was very “dignified”, she didn’t often show a lot of “excessive” emotions. Although, she did so more than him. And definitely more than her parents or her brother.

Marcus walked to his living room and settled comfortably in the sofa with his cup of coffee and a book. It’d take a long while for Kate to come back downstairs so he might as well have some me-time while waiting for her.

\--

The first thing Abby saw when she’d almost reached Chicago, were the skyscrapers. They shimmered like jewels in the brightly shining sun. She had to squint her eyes to see when a reflecting ray of sunrise almost blinded her. Abigail loved visiting Chicago. As always the city was alive, buzzing with people. Wherever she looked in the city centre were people. Happy people, absentminded people, adults and teenagers running to get to work or catch the subway, tourists,… Admittedly traffic was a bitch, but Abby didn’t mind at all, she’d anticipated that so it wasn’t a surprise.

Diane lived in a beautiful home in Near North Side, one of the more expensive neighbourhoods in the city. Abby knew her mother was really contented there. She had her job and the majority of her friends close and she lived in Chicago, which she loved. Her home too was just the dream place for her and close to the water. The only downside to it for Diane was that she was so far from her daughter and her husband, whom ironically she had met in Chicago, but who lived closer to Arkadia. They weren’t _together that long_ yet, but they’d basically… eloped and gotten married on a whim.

Abby parked her car on one of the two spots her mother leased in an underground garage and grabbed her luggage. It was but a five minute walk to the house from there. When she reached the house, Diane was already waiting for her in the doorway. Upon seeing her daughter get through the gate, the older woman opened her arms. Abby nearly flew into the embrace, dropping her luggage on the steps leading up to the door. Her face crumpled and she burst into tears, the embrace of her mother unravelling her entirely.  
“It’s alright honey… It will be alright,” Diane shushed compassionately. Abby wryly thought back of a similar moment, years ago, when her mother had said those words too. Two times, for the two greatest loves in Abby’s life. She wasn’t a pessimist, far from it, but she was certain she could love no one like she had Marcus, and then Jake before their marriage went to hell. Diane gently led her daughter inside. The luggage was forgotten on the porch. Luckily her mother’s husband, Kurt, hadn’t left yet and he placed them inside on his way out.

Abby let herself fall down on the sand coloured sofa, her face dropped in her hands. “Oh mom, I think, no I know, I knew this was coming, but it still hurts quite a bit,” she sighed loudly and looked up at her mother, “We’d been fighting a lot and there was no more passion, but I was hanging onto the last threads of our marriage. And now it’s unravelled completely…”

Diane sat down next to her daughter and stroked her back. She wasn’t as surprised as Abby thought she would be. Abigail had done her best to conceal for her mother how badly her marriage with Jake was falling apart. Partly because she’d unreasonably felt it’d disappoint the older woman and partly because she didn’t want to worry her. She’d told her a bit about the fights, but not everything and she hadn’t told her about _the distance_ , which in the end had felt as wide as the ocean between the US and Europe, ironically.  
“I knew something was wrong…” Diane said after a moment of silence “I wanted to ask you about it, but I decided it’d be best if I gave you the chance to talk to me about it yourself.”  
The older woman’s smile was gentle and she wiped a stray tear that trickled down Abby’s cheek away. “It hurts, I know, but it is for the best, you’ll see that once you and Clarke get back on your feet.”  
Abby sighed shuddery. “Yes, yes you’re right.”

Diane brightened up and gave her a wide smile. “And on a lighter note,” she said “I don’t have to work until Friday so we have all that time for ourselves. Doesn’t that sound amazing?”

Despite everything, Abby smiled brightly through her tears and she hugged her mother. It sounded, perfect. She was sure that by the time she went back on Sunday she’d feel almost back to normal. Almost… A new normal would have to shape of course. But she’d be alright

\--

Kate came downstairs just when Marcus was nervously shuffling at the door. Did she always have to be this last minute really?! The young woman, like him, was wearing a three pieced suit. It was in a light blue colour, with crème coloured details. The vest fit her snugly, but the suit itself was slightly oversized. Not too much to be unprofessional though. She’d combined it with golden jewellery and her brown hair was styled to perfection.  
“That took you long enough!” Marcus exclaimed, throwing open the door and getting to his car. Her only reply while following him on those high heeled shoes she loved to wear was a throaty laugh.  
Both of them got in the car and Kate leaned to the radio.  
“I’ll take care of the music,” she told him while she connected her phone to the Bluetooth and selected from her list. She had a very varying music taste, it ranged from modern pop songs to classics from when he was young to songs from the 40’s and 50’s, and still from time to time a song seemed not to belong in the list. It was just like her, a rich soul, with quirks that sometimes felt out of place. He chuckled at how long it took her to select a starting song, if she continued like this they’d have one song by the time they arrived. Luckily that was not the case, just when they left Arkadia, Kate decided a song and the sweet melody filled his car.

He'd thought she’d turn her attention to the window, singing along softly to the lyrics, but instead he felt her eyes settle on his face. They studied him intently, wordlessly for a while, then her face broke into a smile, her white teeth gleaming.  
“What?” Marcus asked, glancing briefly at her.

Kate shrugged. “It’s just that… You look happier than in London and you act like it too. I’ve noticed that the past few days. It’s lovely.”

“I was happy there too.”

“It’s different though now? Isn’t it? More… intense, nicer, yes?”

Marcus reflected on her words for a bit. He had to admit he felt more like himself than he had in ages and seeing his mother did him wonders. As being back in his hometown did too.  
“I suppose you’re right,” he conceded and Kate’s smile broadened.

“I’m glad.”

After this they went silent, each of them lost in their own world, in their own dreams and anticipation of the future, Kate did turn to the window now. Her blue eyes took in the passing landscape with utmost interest and delight. She was anticipating a bright new future where for the first time ever she didn’t have to answer to anyone, not even her parents.

A while later, they reached their destination. Marcus parked his car and looked at the few cars outside the building with admiration. All of them looked like results of incredible craftmanship and passion. There was even one which artworks all over it. Kate hopped out of his car and made her way to the building. Marcus hurried behind her, reaching her side rather quickly as his strides were bigger than hers.

Once inside, they were greeted by a young woman, probably Kate’s age. The first thing that caught Marcus’ attention when he saw her was that both her arms were covered in flowery tattoos from her shoulders – he assumed because some of it was hidden beneath her shirt – all down to her fingertips there were roses and thorns. The second thing he noticed was the colour of her hair which was a soft pink in the same colour as some of the petals. From the corner of his eye he could see Katherine’s eyes light up with admiration. A small smile played on his lips. He was sure Kate would take a liking to the other woman and try to win her over. The woman extended one of her hands to Kate after glancing at her computer screen.  
“You must be Katherine Wallace,” she said with a smile and Kate shook her hand, returning her smile, “I’m Eleanor.”

“Yes that’s me,” Marcus’ brown-haired companion replied confidently. Marcus pursed his lips to hide an amused smile. It was his turn to shake Eleanor’s hand.  
“Marcus Kane,” he introduced himself.

Before Eleanor brough them to Kate’s car, she and Katherine briefly disappeared into an office for some paperwork. Kate had now switched from starstruck to lively. Marcus heard Eleanor laugh more than once in response to something Kate had said. He smiled softly, his friend was a master in making people like her. Finally, after what seemed like hours, they emerged and Eleanor brought them to the long anticipated car. Katherine gasped in admiration. She was in absolute raptures.  
“Oh it is even better than I imagined!” the brunette exclaimed.

The car was indeed very beautiful, and it fit Kate perfectly. It was cream coloured with details in a pink-gold colour and a white leather interior. To his surprise there were a few things added which one wouldn’t find in a real old-timer, but it didn’t feel out of place because it was skilfully put in. “It suits you!” Marcus informed Kate with a smile.

Kate grinned and nodded, “of course it does!” Her eyes moved to her watch, widening at the time and got into her car.  
“Let’s get to work,” she said and drove off almost immediately. Marcus laughed and walked to his own car. They would have to hurry to be on time for their meeting with Pike.

Their life was truly starting here.

\--

It was well past sunset when Abby and Diane got back home. Both of them were dressed in elegant dresses and laughing.  
They’d spent a delightful day together, Diane having taken Abby to a wellness centre and then having dragged her to a few shops. Abby probably had an entirely new wardrobe by now. After that they’d went out for dinner which is what they came home from now.

Diane walked to the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboards. “Do you want hot cocoa with cinnamon dear?” she asked “Like in the olden days.”  
Abby followed her mother, discarding her heels on the way, and smiled. When she was young her mom would always make hot cocoa with cinnamon on special occasions or when one of them was feeling sad. Abigail leaned her forearms on the counter to support her weight and nodded. “I’d like that!” She watched as her mom busied herself to prepare her drink. Once it was heating in the microwave, Diane grabbed her phone. Seconds later Abby heard the tunes of ‘Love me tender’ break the silence. Her mother grabbed her hand and pulled her close, swaying them both to the tunes. Abigail closed her eyes happily reminiscing the many times they had done this in the past. It was _their_ song, they always danced on it together. Diane had taught Abby how to dance with it.  
Diane too closed her eyes and remembered, how time flied.

The first time she’d “danced” with her daughter on the tunes on this song, she’d been an infant of just a few days old. When Diane had arrived home after her stay in the hospital and she’d put on the radio, the song had started playing. She’d carefully held her daughter and swayed to the tunes.

They had danced like that until her baby could stand. After that little Abby stood on her mother’s toes and moved with her.

And every time they danced, her daughter became a little older, she no longer needed to stand on her mother’s feet to move and eventually she reached above her mother’s waist, though she never outgrew her. 

They’d danced like this on the evening of Abby’s first prom too, a very elegantly dressed young lady and her very tearful mother.

And on Abby’s marriage, though neither of them thought of that moment now.

The beeper of the microwave broke the peace, but both women ignored it until the end of the song. This time they were both tearful. Mother and daughter pulled back from their embrace, looked at each other and chuckled, grabbing tissues to dab at tears.  
Diane stroked Abby’s cheek and smiled gently, before she went to fetch their beverages.

\--

It was two thirty am and Abby was wide awake. She’d tossed and turned, trying to sleep to no avail until she’d given up. A frustrated sigh left her lips as she stared at the ceiling. Eventually Abby got out of bed and walked to the door. She used her phone to find her way as she did so. The house was deadly silent, like a tomb, when Abby slipped out of her room, into the hallway. She was almost afraid to make a sound and break the solemn stillness of the night, the quiet hush. Abigail found her way to her mother’s room and pushed open the door, it made a soft creaking sound. Justice, the dog, was sleeping on the end of the bed as always. The little dog raised her head at the sound of the door opening, but closed her eyes again as soon as she realised it was just Abby. Diane, however, just slept on undisturbed.

Abigail placed her phone on the nightstand and slipped under the covers, scooting close to her mother. This did disturb Diane’s slumber, she drowsily opened her eyes and pressed a kiss on Abby’s forehead, her arms cradling her daughter to her. Soon after she fell asleep again. Abby too finally drifted off to the realm of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for reading! I'll try to keep the updates as "regular" as this, but I truly can't promise anything. As always, kuddos and comments are appreciated. 
> 
> PS: more truly Kabby moments are coming up from the next chapters onwards, I promise. :)


End file.
